POWER RANGERS SAMURAI
"Power Rangers Samurai" fue la serie número 16 de los Power Rangers (y la decimonovena temporada, pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre febrero de 2011 y diciembre de 2012. Constó de 2 temporadas y 45 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. Sinopsis Entre 1650 y 1720 d.C.: En el año 1650 las malvadas fuerzas mágicas de Nightlock que viven en un Universo paralelo al de la Tierra atacan Japón. thumb|left|400px|Los primeros Power Rangers de la Tierra fueron cinco samurais en 1700.No fue hasta el año 1700 en el que cinco guerreros Samurai se unen para combatir a estas fuerzas. Estos guerreros tiene conocimientos sobre los poderes Power Rangers y son capaces de crear los poderes Power Rangers Samurai en una dimensión paralela. Finalmente estos cinco guerreros Samurai logran vencer a las fuerzas mágicas de Nightlock y las encierran en el Universo paralelo del que procedían en 1720. Cada uno de estos guerreros Samurai (ahora llamados Guardianes Samurai) transmite el secreto de su poder a su heredero. Este secreto se contiene en una mágica Caja Negra y se desbloquea dibujando símbolos samurai secretos. No es hasta el año 2011 cuando las fuerzas del mal de Nightlock logran regresar a la Tierra para conquistarla, pero los descendientes de los Guardianes Samurai se han estado preparando y entrenando por ese momento llegaba y se veían obligados a defender a la humanidad de nuevo de los males de Nightlock. Así pues, el líder de estos nuevos cinco Power Rangers Samurai, el Red Samurai Ranger, convoca al resto de su equipo y estos se unen en un dojo en el que se entrenan como equipo y combaten a las fuerzas del mal de Nightlock cuando detectan su presencia. Este equipo es ayudado por un maestro Samurai, el Mentor Ji. A este equipo de cinco Power Rangers Samurai se une más adelante Antonio Garcia, experto en artes marciales, amigo de la infancia de Jayden y admirador de los Power Rangers Samurai. Aunque su trabajo regular es el de pescadero, él solía ser el asistente de tecnología del grupo. Pero al principio el Mentor Ji no le permitió a Antonio unirse a los demás Power Rangers Samurai, ya que Ji pensó que Antonio no era consciente de los peligros de ser un Power Ranger Samurai. Poco tiempo después, sin embargo, el Mentor Ji le acabó aceptando como el 6º Power Ranger Samurai. Así, los Power Rangers Samurai van poco a poco venciendo a las fuerzas del mal de Nightlock. Sin embargo Jayden oculta un gran secreto como Red Samurai Ranger. La verdadera heredera del poder Red Samurai Ranger es su hermana mayor Lauren y no él. Él solo está sustituyendo a su hermana mientras ésta está practicando como dominar el gran poder del Sello Sealed que es la fuerza definitiva que acabar con Nightlock para siempre. Lauren, tras aprender como dominar este poder, llega justo a tiempo para rescatar a los Power Rangers Samurai. Sin embargo Lauren no logró sellar al Maestro Xandred y cayó herida. Así que Lauren entrega el liderazgo nuevamente a Jayden, y el equipo lucha con el Maestro Xandred por última vez. Jayden lo derrota definitivamente como Red Samurai Ranger y las fuerzas de Nightlock son derrotadas para siempre. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Samurai Con cada uno de los Power Rangers Samurai ha heredado de su familia varios objetos poderosos: un Samuraizer que permite a la persona transformarse en un Power Ranger Samurai (para hacerlo la persona debe dibujar en el aire con el samuraizer su símbolo correspondiente (por ejemplo, en el caso del Green Samurai Ranger, debe dibujar en Kanji "Ki" que significa "bosque")). Una vez transformado en un Power Ranger Samurai, la persona adquiere en Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers Samurai fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. Gracias a los Samuraizers, los Power Rangers Samurai también pueden convocar armas especiales. Y gracias a los Samuraizers, los Power Rangers Samurai pueden transformar a su FoldingZord correspondiente (otro de los objetos que han heredado cada uno de los Power Rangers Samurai) en una máquina gigante de lucha. Estas maquinas de lucha son capaces de fusionarse y crear máquinas de lucha más grandes y poderosas. Más adelante, los Power Rangers Samurai obtienen del Maestro Daisuke unas Cajas Negras con las que son capaces de aumentar su poder Samurai Ranger, conviertiéndose en los Power Ranger Super Samurai.que los ThunderZords y los NinjaZords. En el caso de Antonio, fue él mismo es que construyó su Samurai Morpher para ser capaz de transformarse en el Gold Samurai Ranger, y para hacerlo debe accionar un botón de su Samurai Morpher. Con su Samurai Morpher, el Gold Samurai Ranger también puede convocar a sus zords (también creados por Antonio). - ARMAMENTO RANGER: * Samuraizers * Samurai Morpher * Cajas Negras * Spin Word Fire Smasher * Spin Sword Hydro Bow * Spin Sword Forest Spear * Spin Sword Earth Slicer * Spin Sword Sky Fan * Mega Blade * Shark Sword * Barracuda Blade * Power Discos * Dico Buckle * Caballos de Batalla - ZORDS: SAMURAI MEGAZORD: * Lion FoldingZord * Dragon FoldingZord * Turtle FoldingZord * Bear FoldingZord * Ape FolzingZord SAMURAI BATTLEWING: * Tiger Zord * Swordfish Zord * Beetle Zord CLAW BATTLEZORD NORTH: * OctoZord * Samurai ClawZord BULLZORD LIGHTZORD SHARKZORD Personajes principales durante la serie * Jaden Shiba - Red Samurai Ranger * Mia Watanabe - Pink Samurai Ranger * Kevin - Blue Samurai Ranger * Mike - Green Samurai Ranger * Emily - Yellow Samurai Ranger * Antonio Garcia - Gold Samurai Ranger * Lauren Shiba - Red Samurai Ranger * Mentor Ji * Bulk * Spike * Master Xandred * Serrator * Octoroo Banda sonora de la serie Episodios TEMPORADA 1: # Origins, Part 1 # Origins, Part 2 # The Team Unites # Deal With a Nighlok # Day Off # Sticks and Stones # A Fish Out of Water # There Go the Brides # I've Got a Spell on Blue # Forest for the Trees # Test of the Leader # Jayden's Challenge # Unexpected Arrival # Room for One More # The Blue and the Gold # Team Spirit # The Tengen Gate # Boxed In # Broken Dreams # The Ultimate Duel # Party Monsters # Christmas Together, Friends Forever TEMPORADA 2: # Super Samurai # Shell Game # Trading Places # Something Fishy # Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie # The Rescue # The BullZord # He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother # Kevin's Choice # Runaway Spike # The Strange Case of the Munchies # A Sticky Situation # Trust Me # The Master Returns # A Crack in the World # Stroke of Fate # Fight Fire With Fire # The Great Duel # Evil Reborn # The Sealing Symbol # Samurai Forever # Trickster Treat # Stuck on Christmas